


mcyt smutshot requests

by yeule



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Making Out, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Requests, Riding, Smutshots, Top Awesamdude, Topping from the Bottom, Vanilla, no beta we die like men, nsfwmcyt - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeule/pseuds/yeule
Summary: i managed to delete the last one somehow :(? so im putting it back up haha
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Awesamdude
Comments: 34
Kudos: 217





	1. introduction / guidlelines

**Author's Note:**

> at the time of uploading this i am working on a request (awesamdude/dream)! so it may take me a second to get to any others, but i do have a lot of free time on my hands now, so things should go pretty smoothly! this is not a fcfs thing either :), if i really like a request ill probably write it over one i dont like as much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TABLE OF CONTENTS:  
> chapter one: introductory  
> chapter two: awesamdude/dream [complete]  
> chapter three: technoblade/dream [in progress]

what i wont write:  
\- underaged; for obvious reasons  
\- gore, snuff, mutilation  
\- vore or scat; nothing wrong with it, just not for me  
\- full noncon (dubcon is perfectly fine)  
\- alpha/beta/omega; only because im horrible at writing it

what i like to write:  
\- anything vanilla or soft  
\- exhibitionism  
\- dreambur literally always, i thrive off of this ship  
\- gentle tops and nervous bottoms?? absolutely  
\- hear me out? george/quackity  
\- overstimulation

this is subject to change at any time:)! ill probably remember stuff and add onto it later  
if you arent sure how exactly to request, here is a little guideline! feel free to change it 

ship:  
top / bottom:  
scenario:  
any specific kinks involved:

do with this what you will :)!!  
thank you for stopping by


	2. awesamdude/dream : stress relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the original comment got deleted :( but sam and dream are tense and need a little intervention 🤞

"That good? There?" Dream huffed, looking down at Sam. "Holy shit, it's like there's a rock under your skin." He was straddled atop his boyfriend's back, working deeply into the muscles that were packed tight with stress. Sam could only really groan into his pillow in response, drool beginning to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. "You work _so hard_ , we _both_ do," he continued, loving hands melting the rigidity away. "I know something that might help." Sam smiled stupidly at Dream's tone, understanding what he was hinting at. He flipped himself on his back, startling Dream slightly and looked up at the freckled man. 

"You look so pretty, on top of me like this," Sam proclaimed in a sultry whisper. He slipped the fingertips of his left hand underneath Dream's t-shirt, tracing them along the husky abdominal muscles. The shorter man's face was dusted an alluring rose, and his eyes shone with desire. "And you look so _hot_ underneath me, I'd give anything to make you my war horse," he teased, palms splayed out on Sam's bare chest. "Your war horse? Gonna put reigns on me?" The taller grinned, giving an affectionate squeeze to the other's side. Dream giggles and twinges at the feeling, grinding his hips down on the other instinctively. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he laughed as Sam's blush began to spread wider and he shook his head playfully. "Mhm, I'd like _anything_ you wanna do to me," he winked, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the strong waist under the clothing. Dream brought his hands to Sam's flushing cheeks and kissed the pine haired man's nose fondly. "Yeah? That so?" he whispered, not looking for an answer.

He pulled Sam into a fervent kiss, wet and benign, all tongue and no teeth. He slowly wrapped his arms around the other's neck and ran his fingers through the soft hair. He began grinding his hips down in slow circles, and was pleased at the reciprocation of the movement. Sam panted slightly, his lung capacity being more shallow than that of his lover, and whined when he felt hot kisses being planted against his neck. " _Dream_ ," he breathed, lowering one of his hands to knead at his boyfriend's ass, bringing their hips even closer together with each squeeze. The older was almost painfully hard, the friction between them slowly becoming his undoing. His panting became more frequent and Dream took the hint, pulling back to pull off his own shirt and tucking his thumbs under Sam's sweatpants and tugging them down with a smirk. 

"God, I missed you," the dirty blonde purred as he grinned down at the blushing, twitching cock. "H-He missed you too," Sam sputtered endearingly. The freckled man giggled at the remark and gently took hold of the base, his ass in the air as he leaned forward and kitten licked the tip. Sam had always had a surprisingly mellow almost sweet taste, and he inhaled sharply at the sensation. Dream lapped his soft tongue against the slit a few times before completely taking the length into his mouth, jaw slack and balmy saliva dripping out shamelessly. His pink lips hugged his boyfriend's cock perfectly and he began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and humming contently. "H-Ahh, S' _good_ Dream," Sam groaned, one hand in Dream's hair and one gripping the sheets tightly. The vibrations caused his thighs to twitch much to Dream's delight, who was beginning to swirl the tip with every bobbing motion. The taller was mumbling unintelligible words of praise mixed with breathy moans as he admired his lover with glossy eyes. The shorter looked up at him, making eye contact that amped up the pleasure an unreasonable amount. He was trapped in the enchanting gaze, the heat around his dick, his boyfriend's eagerness to suck him off... 

"D-Dream.." he panted as a familiar feeling crept into his gut. "Wanna b-be inside you, m' gonna cum if you don't st-stop." The shorter reluctantly lifted his head, making sure to suck on the tip before he released, earning a soft popping noise. Sam's head was fuzzy, his face burned scarlet and his mouth hung slightly open, and the sight drove Dream crazy. He sat up before slipping off his boxers, as he had not previously been wearing any pants, and his cock hit his abs with a prompt 'slap'. Leaning over he reached into the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lubricant and grinning at the pop of the cap coming off. He poured some into his rough palm before lightly gliding it against Sam's cock, who bit his lip trying to keep his composure. Once Dream deemed it slick enough, he straddled his boyfriend once again and smiled down at him. 

"W-Wait, don't you need to- _aah_ ," Sam moaned, grabbing at Dream's waist to ground himself. Dream let out a low curse as he dropped himself onto Sam's dick, who slid in effortlessly. "P-Prep? Already did that," the younger smirked, biting his lip at the fullness. His hands returned to Sam's chest, playfully flicking over his nipples with his thumbs. Sam threw his head back at the sheer heat of the blonde, who had started pushing himself back up and down slowly. One thrust, one low groan from each of the men. Dream couldn't ever get sick of his boyfriends cock, it was so _huge,_ it was fucking addicting. He bounced up and down shallowly, not bottoming out yet as he wanted to savor the pleasure. Sam on the other hand, might as well died and gone to heaven right then. There was a period of time where they fucked like rabbits, and even then Dream remained ridiculously tight. But now that it's been a couple weeks or so, Dream felt like a virgin around him again; he really had to fight himself from releasing.

After a couple of thrusts they developed a rhythm, Dream taking the cock completely, reveling in the fullness and not at all bothering to keep quiet. "You're so big Sam, so _big_ , _so good_ ," he praised, hands wandering the older's chest aimlessly. Sam moaned every time their hips came into contact, his grip on the other's waist white-knuckled. The bucking of his hips became harder and Dream let out a scratchy whine, his body gaining an even tighter grip around the cock inside him. Sam had hit the very sensitive bundle of nerves that caused Dream's eyes to water with pleasure. "More, there! Again, yes, _yes, FUCK!_ " he cried as Sam continued to pull him down at that perfect angle. Dream's arms began to shake, and as strong as he was they refused to support him. He fell onto his elbows, face to face with his boyfriend. He leaned in for an opened mouth kiss as he pushed himself farther onto Sam's length, his desire for nothing but him becoming overwhelming. Sam couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he reached for Dream's ass once more, squeezing it firmly and earning a sharp yelp of appreciation. "F-found it huh?" he chuckled, panting. "Yes yes, _FUCK_ yes-! So good! So close-!" the shorter cried. 

The seed pooling inside of them was evident by the sloppiness of their movements. Thrusts, moans and soft curses became sporadic and the heat between the two could have started a fire, the way they were flush against each other. "Dream, _Dream!_ " Sam groaned, throwing his head back once more as copious amounts of his cum were sent flooding into Dream. The fullness became too much in a glorious way as the blonde felt the dam break inside of him. "Sam, oh, _oh_ , _God_ -!" he howled as hot white liquid came erupting from the tip of his untouched length. He rolled his hips in circles slowly as they both panted against one another, sweaty and glowing. "Fuck..." Dream murmured contently, melting at the sensation of the cum dripping from inside him. "That was so good..." he purred, snuggling against Sam's chest for a moment before he pulled himself up, allowing his boyfriend to slide out of him. Sam closed his eyes and let his head hit the pillow, taking a moment to come back down to earth. 

After a moment of silent bliss, Dream chuckled softly. "What?" Sam asked, cocking his head and placing one of his arms across his forehead. "Just thinking. You're the best horse I've ever ridden, by far," the shorter cooed, earning an affectionate eye roll from his boyfriend. Sam sat up and pecked Dream on the lips before patting the younger's thigh. "You need a shower. You're sticky," he smiled. "You do too, you should join me," Dream whispered before stealing a quick kiss as well. The taller nodded with a smile before pulling the other into a hug. "I Love you, Dream." The shorter sighed warmly, nuzzling into the other's neck. "I love you too Sam." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god :,) im a sucker for a lot of rare pairs and im thinking this might be a new one. rip to me


End file.
